Life and Love
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: Sam has some terrible stuff in her life. Danny saves her. LIME!
1. Chapter 1

_Life and Love_

_Chapter one_

Authors note: I have all of this written. This is my first Danny Phantom Fic but I've written before. I don't own Danny Phantom or any characters. I actually wrote this awhile ago but I just recently found it and decided to tweak it into a Danny/Sam thing. Warning: Lime in probably chapter 3-5, not sure yet.

_She sat alone of a park bench. Danny was home sleeping, where he should be at 2 in the morning. Tucker was on vacation with his family. She may have school at seven but for now, she wanted to be alone. She came here a lot since her mom died a year ago. A lot has changed too. Her father started beating her and getting drunk a lot. Some how, she hid this from Danny. She finally got the courage to go home when she thought about him, her best friend, and her secret love. _

_****Next Morning****_

_Sam Manson sat in her English class. She was trying her hardest to stay awake. She found herself staring out the window thinking, wondering what it would like to be free. She thought about what happened last night, she rubbed where the new bruise formed on her arm. _

"Ms. Manson, do you wish to share?" Mr. Lancer asked rudely interrupting her from her day dreams.

"What? No, I was unable to do the assignment last night sir." She answered him. She just got an eye roll from her teacher, it was known that she can do better.

_Mr. Lancer soon found another victim to pick on. So Sam went back to her thoughts. This time a certain halfa noticed the tears falling from her eyes and carrying her makeup down with them. Danny just grabbed her hand, he may not know what was going on, but he'd question her later and she knew it. Luckily for him, the bell rang, freeing them from Lancer's boring class. _

"Alright Sammy, what is it?" He asked her when they were out in the hall.

"Danny, it's nothing….." She started to say.

"Since when do you cry for nothing? Look, Sam, I love you, there's my secret now please let me in, tell me Sammy."

"I love you too Danny. I'll tell you during lunch ok?"

"Okay."

_With that they went on their separate ways to their next class, the last one before lunch. Sam decided to write Danny a note to explain then drop it in his locker so he can read it before he talked to her during lunch: _

Dear Danny,

I know I should have told you all of this sooner but I just can't talk about this stuff. I love you. You may have noticed bruises and scars on me lately. There's a perfectly good reason too. When my mother died, my dad started to get drunk a lot and beat me. This has been happening since a month after she killed herself. He blames me. I need a place to stay for a couple of days, could I stay with you?

Love, Sam

_Sam then asked for a bathroom pass 10 minutes before the bell rang for lunch. She quickly went down the hall and slipped it in his locker. She got back to class and waited for the bell. _


	2. Chapter 2

Life and Love

Chapter Two

_Authors note: I own nothing but the plot. Trust me, there'd be more episodes if I did._

_When the bell rang, Sam waited thirty seconds before leaving the room. She walked down the same path that she had just taken about 8 minutes before hand. She saw Danny by his locker, reading her note. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder as he ran his hand through his hair. When Danny saw her, he bent down and pulled her into a hug and lifted her feet off the ground. _

"You can stay with me for as long as you need. In fact, I'll make it so you'll move in with me." Danny told her. She hugged him fiercely and whispered a tiny thank you in his ear. 

_The two walked down to lunch holding hands, they heard some familiar voices muttering finally as they walked past them. During lunch Danny ate some hardly edible food from the cafeteria, and Sam ate a salad she had brought from home. She figured it was much healthier. Sam had more to tell Danny too, he'll probably be mad or upset but he'd help her out, he always did. After lunch, they went to their last class of the day. Once said class was done, they met outside of the school and began to walk to Sam's house. _

"We have to go get your stuff and tell your dad what's going on. I won't let him hurt you anymore, and I won't let you face him by yourself. I've already called my parents, they know what's going on but they agreed on letting you stay with me." Danny briefed her on how the rest of the day would plan out during the 15 minute walk to her house. The walk over was peaceful too. Danny held her hand, it felt nice, and right. Like it should have happened a long time ago. 

_Once they got to her house, she used her key and let herself in. She knew her dad would be in the Den, watching t.v. and drinking some scotch. And boy was she right. He looked like he hadn't showered or been to work that day. So he probably hadn't._

"What's he doing here, Samantha? You know you can't have people over until your homework is done." Her father asked her in a slurred voice once he finally noticed that she had came in. 

"He's here to help me get my things. I'm leaving dad." She told him.

"Stupid slut, probably just leaving so you can have sex with him. This is why your mother killed herself, she knew what her daughter would become." He said as he stumbled his way over to her and pushed her into the wall behind her. Danny pushed him about from her and brought her upstairs to her room. Once she was in there, she sat on her bed and cried on Danny's shoulder. Five minutes there was knocking on her door. 

"Sammy, please don't go. You're all I have." Her father's voice came through from the other side. 

"You have your scotch." She told him in an icy tone. 

_She heard her father go down the stairs and into the basement. Danny started to help her pack all her things into a few bags and suitcases. As one became full, he flew them over to his house, to make it easier once they were all done. It took an hour for them to get everything together and over to his house. All that was left was themselves. When they got there, it was already nine at night. Danny went down to the kitchen and made them some peanut butter sandwiches, by the time he got back up Sam was wearing her sleep clothes, a black knee- length shirt and probably just underwear on. He saw her sitting on his bed waiting for him. He thought that she looked so damn sexy._

"I brought food." He told her once he was able to think again. 

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I feel better just to be out of there." She told him. 

"Yeah, I bet." 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Life and Love**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**It was 11 now, they had finished eating and went to bed. Danny couldn't fall asleep Sam noticed. She could feel him stirring next to her. She couldn't sleep either. She was too busy thinking about tearing off Danny's clothes and him taking her virginity. Little did he know, he was thinking the same thing. **_

"**Danny, can I ask you something?" She rolled over and looked at him.**

"**Sure, Sammy." **

"**Are you a virgin?" **

"**No. I lost is to Valerie when I was dating her, she wanted to and well she was experienced and I wasn't so I went along with it. It didn't mean much to me though." She had rest her head on his chest with one hand up near is shoulder. "Are you?"**

"**Yes. I'm saving it for the right guy." **

"**Any idea who that is?" **

"**I kinda, think that it's you, Danny. I love you."**

"**I love you too." **

_**With that he kissed her. It was gentle but so full of passion. He pressed his solid, well built body next to her thin frame. He wondered if she would break, she was so tiny. Pretty quickly, the kissing became less innocent and he put his tongue into her mouth. She allowed him and returned the favor. She felt his hand reach down and touch her right thigh. She gasped a bit but she didn't move him. He took off her shirt when he got no resistance from her. She wasn't wearing anything but her panties underneath it. He began to feel her nice round chest with his hands and kissed her neck. His kisses began moving south, he kissed one of her breasts and took her nipple into his mouth and began sucking a little. This earned some moans of pleasure. He then moved to the other one so it wasn't neglected. Sam reached down to his face and brought his lips back to hers. She took off his pants since his shirt had already been off. She loved ghost hunting that moment, he was so hott and muscular. She then reached inside his boxers and felt his hard, 9 inches grow even harder with every touch. He reached over to her and slid her panties down her long, graceful legs. He looked down at the small goth girl underneath him. She was well toned and gorgeous thanks to the ghost fighting she did with him. She was blushing and nervous. Danny told her she was beautiful, and she had no reason to be self- conscious. He moved his hand up to her vagina and began to put a finger in her after looking at her face to make sure it was okay. She nodded letting him continue. He could feel her tightness, confirming the fact that she was a virgin. He kissed her stomach and then replaced his tongue where his finger had just been. She moaned in pleasure. It felt to good to her. She couldn't contain herself so she cam into his mouth. Once she was done, she pushed him down on the bed and kissed his stomach and then put her lips on his long member. **_

"**God, Sam this feels so good." He managed to get out in-between groans. He didn't want to come yet so he stopped her. He brought her face up to his, kissed her and switched positions so he was on top of her. "Sammy, are you sure you want to? I'll wait. I can wait." **

"**I'm scared Danny. I know it will hurt and I'm just nervous."**

"**Does it feel right to you though?"**

"**Yes, it feels right but I'm still scared. I'm scared that you don't love me like you say you do, and that you're going to leave me after you get it." Sam said as a couple of tears came out of her eyes. Danny quickly whipped them away.**

"**Nothing can ever make me leave you Sam. I love you."**

"**I love you too. Keep going. I want you to be my first. Just go easy on me." She told him. **

_**He kissed her on the forehead and positioned himself at her entrance. He locked eyes with her and she nodded telling him to go on. He pushed himself in slowly and watched her face as it crumpled up in pain and tears came out of her eyes. He stopped and pulled himself out. Sam opened her eyes and gave him a questioning look.**_

"**I just can't hurt you Sam." He told her. **

"**I want you to do this to me Danny." She went back down onto the bed and got him on top of her. "Please, go ahead." **

_**She spread her legs open for him and he once again got ready. This time when he started to push himself in, Sam used her legs to push him all the way in. She yelped in a pain. Danny just stayed still while he waited for her to adjust. She gave him a nod to move, so he did. After a few minutes, she started to get into it. She kissed him and moved her hips in time with his. After about 10 minutes they were curled up in each others arms cuddling and whispering.**_

"**Sam, I have a very important question for you." Danny told her. She was laying still since she was sore but she turned on her side to see him completely. "Will you marry me?" He pulled a velvet box out of the same drawer he had gotten the condom from. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring.**

"**Oh my God."**

"**is that a yes?" He asked hopefully.**

"**That's a yes." She replied then kissed him. **

_**The newly engaged couple fell asleep in each other's embrace. They would call an oblivious Tucker tomorrow to tell him what happened. **_

_**Fin**_


End file.
